1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice packs. More particularly, it relates to a disposable ice pack having a liquid absorbable material disposed about outer walls for applying to a wounded body part wherein body fluids, such as blood, may be seeping from the wound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice and heat packs are known in the prior art. Both devices are known to assist in medical care for bruises, cuts, swelled joints, muscular strain and the like. For instance, it is known that the application of heat assists in muscular strain once swelling has reduced at the point of strain. Accordingly, hot water bottles can be used to apply heat directly to the muscular strained area. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,711,876 and 1,819,913 both describe hot water bottle devices which can be used for heat treatment. Hot water is poured into these devices and closed, whereafter the device can be applied directly to a muscular strain.
At least one prior art invention suggests a device which can accommodate both heat or ice. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,751 discloses a cover for a hot water bag or ice bag. This device employs straps which can be used to secure the device to a patient.
The use of ice to reduce swelling and inflammation of a wounded body area of a person is known to assist in the healing of that area. When trauma inflicts a body part, such as a knee, for example, swelling and inflammation of that area can occur. Inflammation is the result of the body introducing additional blood flow to the traumatized area. Additional blood flow assists in the healing of the wounded area by carrying away damaged or dead tissue. Swelling is the body""s way of providing a xe2x80x9cnatural splintxe2x80x9d to the traumatized area. Unfortunately both inflammation and swelling can cause additional pain to the person due to the force exerted upon the traumatized area. It is therefore advantageous to reduce the swelling and inflammation, and hence the need to apply ice to the inflicted body part.
Devices to assist in the reduction of inflammation and swelling are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,932 describes an ice pack for use on a person""s knee. Two compartments are employed to receive the ice. This device is helpful in the reduction of inflammation and swelling to a person""s knee but is unfortunately limited in many ways. For instance, the device is limited for use on joints such as knees and elbows and lacks the structural components to be adaptable to other body parts. Further, it lacks an outer layer which could be used to reduce the temperature of the outside of the bag, which would make the bag more comfortable to hold by a person, and further lacks an absorbable material layer which could soak-up body fluids which may seep from the wounded area. This device could be wrapped in a dish towel. However, if any body fluids seep from the wound (i.e., blood), the dish towel would then need to be thrown away. This results in added expense and waste of a perfectly good towel. A person could instead wrap paper towels around the bag, but this too can add expense. Further, paper towels typically do not provide amble resistance from the coldness of the ice pack.
Some inventions have attempted to add an outer layer to their respective ice bag or heat pack. Such can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,300, 5,133,348 and 5,456,704. Unfortunately, all of these inventions fall short of disclosing, let alone teach of suggest, a disposable ice pack having a fluid absorbable outer layer which soaks-up any body fluids of the wound and at the same time permits a person to hold the ice pack to the wound without being uncomfortable to hold due to the coldness of the ice pack. Such a device is clearly needed to overcome all of the deficiencies of the prior art.
I have invented an improved ice pack for use in treating body part wounds. My device is disposable, inexpensive to manufacture and autoclavable. The device includes a bag portion made to retain ice or a frozen ice pack made of a chemical composition enclosed within a soft pliable shell. The bag portion is constructed from a material which precludes or significantly limits moisture from soaking therethrough. A soft and sanitary fluid absorbable material is employed along opposed outer walls of the bag portion. In a preferred embodiment, the fluid absorbable material is attached to the bag by a heat seal along at least two side edges. The fluid absorbable material is capable of absorbing body fluids which may seep from a traumatized body part. The fluid absorbable material also reduces the transfer of heat thereby making the bag more comfortable to hold against the body part by a person""s hand such t hat it does not get too cold. It further assists in eliminating any sweating that may occur from the bag portion.
The bag portion has a top open end for permitting the ice cubes or frozen ice pack to be inserted therewithin. A water-tight closure mechanism is provided along the top open end and permits the ice pack to be closed such that nothing falls from out of the bag portion.
A set of tie-straps can be included for permitting the ice pack to be tied to person""s body part, such as, for example, a knee. The tie-straps are held in place in between the an outer wall of the bag portion and bottom surface of the fluid absorbable material by the heat seal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ice pack which is disposable, inexpensive to manufacture and autoclavable.
It is a further object to provide an improved ice pack which can absorb fluids which may seep from a traumatized body part while the ice pack is employed.
It is still a further object to provide an improved ice pack which reduces the transfer of heat thereby making it more comfortable to hold against the body when in use.
It is still yet a further object to provide an improved ice pack which can have alternate tie-straps for permitting the ice pack to be attached to a person""s wounded body part without the need to hold the ice pack by hand.